


L'Education Sentimentale

by LazarusLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusLecter/pseuds/LazarusLecter





	L'Education Sentimentale

"Will il est l'heure!", ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Will comme s'il avait la gueule de bois. En réalité ce n'était pas totalement faux puisqu’il avait passé son week-end à boire avec ses amis pour tenter d'oublier qu'il changeait de lycée en plein milieu de sa terminale. Diane la mère de Will, entra dans sa chambre et malgré le rush dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle s'assit près de Will, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit aussi calmement que possible : "Mon ange tu vas être en retard, je sais que tu n'aimes pas manger le matin mais j'aimerai que tu prennes un petit quelque chose aujourd'hui au moins, c'est ton premier jour". Will acquiesça encore sous sa couette. Préoccupée, Diane se rapprocha de l'endroit de la couette où l'on devinait la tête de Will et murmura "Ça va aller mon ange, on est en décembre plus que deux trimestres et ce sera fini. En plus j'ai entendu dire que la section littéraire de ce lycée et surtout celle réservée aux arts appliquées était super... Aller bouge moi tes petites fesses toutes mignonnes de ce lit". Will sortit la tête de la couette et dit d'un ton feignant l'énervement : "Arrête tu sais que je déteste ça, c'est gênant". En riant, sa mère répondit : "Oui je sais mais il fallait bien que je te fasse sortir de ton lit ", Diane se leva et retira une bonne partie de la couette pour être certaine que Will ne se rendorme pas.  
  
« Ok ! tu peux y arriver, t'as 18 ans c'est pas une bande de lycéen qui va te faire peur, tu connais tout ça" se disait il alors qu'il se levait de son lit. Il ouvrit l'armoire avec difficulté, la porte était bloquée par des cartons qui traîner ici et là. Sa mère et lui avaient déménagé pendant les vacances de Noël. Elle avait était muté dans une autre agence immobilière de la boîte qui l'employait. Will se rassurait en se disant que ses amis n'étaient qu'à deux heures de train de lui. Il n'avait pas énormément d'amis, en fait il en avait seulement deux, Adam et Beverly, qui lui servaient d’ailleurs plus de prétexte à sortir et boire que de réels amis. Une fois devant sa penderie à moitié vide, pas du fait du déménagement mais plutôt parce qu’il ne donnait pas d'importance à sa façon de s'habiller, il attrapa une paire de jean usé et un t-shirt gris, tout aussi vieux, sur lequel on pouvait deviner « The Doors » à moitié effacé. Il se baissa pour trouver dans un carton une paire de chaussettes et un caleçon, une fois qu'il avait trouvé ce dont il avait besoin, il lança le tout sur son lit et se dirigea vers la douche. A peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard il était revenue dans la chambre, une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux gouttant sur ses épaules. Il n‘était pas très grand, pas non plus très musclé mais pas au point d’être maigre. Ses yeux étaient d’un bleu troublant quant à ses cheveux il était très foncés, plutôt long et fait de grosses bouclettes sauvages. Will enfila ses vêtements puis jeta un coup d’œil désespéré autour de lui et cria : "Maman t'aurai pas vu ma ceinture?", il entendit presque immédiatement sa mère lui répondre d'un ton blasé "Comme toujours sur le pantalon que tu avais hier Will". Will leva sa couette tombée au sol et ramassa le pantalon qu'il avait portait la veille pour en retirer l'unique ceinture qu'il avait, et l'enfila. Il vida aussi les poches, en sortit un briquet, un billet de 10 euros et quelques pièces qu'il mit dans les poches du jean qu'il avait sur lui. Il attrapa son sac à dos posé sur le canapé, inspecta l'intérieur et le ferma. Après ça, il regarda sa montre et esquissa un sourire, fière de ne pas en retard pour une fois.  
  
Alors qu'il descendait les marches en observant cet endroit tout nouveau pour lui il entendit : "On part dans 10 minutes, il y a des céréales, des fruits et du café dans la cuisine... Je t'ai préparé un petit truc pour ce midi, j'ai aussi déposé un peu d'argent à côté si tu préfères t'acheter quelque chose.". Arrivé dans la cuisine il empoigna le petit sac en carton, vérifia que sa mère n'y avait pas mit un petit mot gênant comme à son habitude et le rangea dans son sac, surpris de ne rien y trouver, avant de mettre les deux billets posés sur le bar dans sa poche. Il attrapa une pomme et commença à la manger, tout en se servant du café dans un mug. Il s’assit toujours en observant la pièce, essayant d'apprendre les petites subtilités de l'endroit. La maison était plutôt sympa et bien plus grande que la précédente mais ce n'était pas la sienne, celle dans laquelle il avait grandit avec ses deux parents. Cette pensée l’attrista, ça ferait bientôt 6 mois que son père était mort. Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps d'y pensait plus, sa mère arriva dans la cuisine en passant derrière lui et glissant sa main à travers son dos. "Ah les mamans!" se dit il. Elle s'appuya contre le bar un mug, sur lequel étai inscrit «Y avait plus celui avec La Meilleure Maman Du Monde» à la main, et sourit en voyant que le sac et les billets avait disparus comme à leur habitude. Elle tourna sa tête vers Will en lui disant : "Alors près?". Will qui avait le regard dirigé vers les baies vitrés et l'animation dans la rue, mit un moment à comprendre que sa mère lui parlait, il se retourna précipitamment et bégaya "Oui, oui, près". "Alors allons y!" lui rétorqua t-elle. Will attrapa son manteau sur le porte manteau de l'entrée et ils étaient partis.  
  
Alors qu'il venait à peine de s'installer dans la voiture , Will mit instantanément de la musique, pour se relaxer. En effet malgré le fait qu'il voulait convaincre sa mère, et sans doute lui aussi par la même occasion, qu'il ne stressait pas Will sentait une boule de stress grossir dans le fond de son ventre. Sur la route le regard de Will tomba sur un endroit de la ville plus élevé que les autres, c'était une plaine sur-élevé assez isolé, « la vue a l’air plutôt cool » pensa t-il. A peine 5 minutes plus tard sa mère s'arrêta à une centaine de mettre d’un lycée, de peur de gêner son fils et de le rendre d'autant plus nerveux. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit : "Le bureau de la vie scolaire et sur la gauche au bout du premier couloir, ne panique pas tout va bien se passer, envoie moi un message si tu veux que je vienne te chercher, aller mon grand bon courage! », elle s'approcha pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue mais s'arrêta toujours de peur de le gêner. Il comprit et sourit pour la remercier. Il sortit et lui dit " A ce soir", par la fenêtre. Il revint sur ses pas et dit pas la fenêtre encore : « Je t’aime. ». Aussitôt elle s'en alla un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Il ne restait plus que lui, marchant dans le froid en direction de ce tout nouveau lycée. Il avait mit ses écouteurs pour déstresser, The Brothers Bright jouaient un de ses titres préféré rien que pour lui : Blood in my name. Il sentait tous les regards se poser sur lui mais tentait d'y faire abstraction en regardant droit devant lui. Il entra. L'endroit était très classe comme toutes les personnes autour de lui, sa mère l'avait prévenu que le coin était infesté de « fils à papa ». Il sourit en repensant à l'expression de sa mère lorsqu'elle lui avait dit ça. Cette pensée lui avait fait du bien, mais ce sentiment s'en alla très vite lorsqu’il se cogna contre quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu, tant il était concentré dans ses pensées. Il enleva ses écouteurs tout en reculant, enfin quand il reprit ses esprits il entendit des filles ricaner et chuchoter derrière lui. Il avait bousculé un professeur, ce dernier bien plus grand que le frêle jeune adulte était toujours en face de lui. L'homme était imposant mais le sentiment de peur qu'avait Will s'évapora lorsqu'il vu un sourire dessiner sur les lèvres de l'autre. Will bégaya un désolé et le professeur lui demanda "Nouveau?" avant même que Will puisse répondre le professeur repris "Bien sûr nouveau, toujours avec un sourire bienveillant, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela mais en ce qui concerne les écouteurs j'ai connu plus polis, vous devriez éviter". Will tout chambouler par l'agitation autour d'eux dû à la sonnerie bégaya de nouveau "Désolé". Amusé par la répétition, le professeur sourit plus encore et dit à Will "Vous allez être en retard, allez filez!". Et les deux s'en allèrent, l'échange n'avait pas durer plus d'une vingtaine de secondes mais le jeune homme avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits à cause de ce tourbillon de nouveauté dans lequel il était emporté. Il pressa le pas et entra dans la vie scolaire un peu plus loin sur la gauche, la pièce était déserte tout comme le couloir, en quelques secondes tout s'était vidé. Un jeune homme à l'allure sympathique demanda à Will dès son entrée dans le bureau : "Will c'est ça?", ce dernier acquiesça rapidement ce qui fit sourire le surveillant. Il reprit "Moi c'est Rony on t'attendait... alors voilà ton emploi du temps, suit moi je vais t’emmener dans ta classe. Je te conseille de suivre un de tes camarades pour tes prochains cours. C'est pas très compliqué, ça viendra vite ne t'inquiète pas. Ton prof principal est ton prof de philo, normal pour un L en même temps". Will appréciait les efforts de l'autre pour le mettre à l'aise même si cela n'était pas très efficace vu l'état de stress dans lequel il se trouvait. Ils montèrent des marches, le pion pointa un coin de l'étage pour lui montrer l'emplacement de la cafétéria. Et après quelques pas lui dit enfin "Nous y sommes, bon courage", il frappa à la porte, et ouvrit, Will restait derrière attendant qu'on l'annonce. Après que Rony se soit retourné en lui disant d'entrer, Will s’exécuta. La porte se referma derrière lui comme si on venait de le séquestrer. Il avança de quelques pas dans la salle puis s'arrêta en attendant que le professeur lui dise quoi faire. Le vieil homme était assis au bureau il se tenait très droit, il avait les traits durs et les sourcils froncés. Il était plongé dans ses notes et sans même faire un mouvement il dit d'une voix forte et intimidante : "Monsieur Lucas, votre professeur de philosophie et accessoirement votre professeur principale. Monsieur Will Graham, n'est ce pas?" dit il en levant les yeux. Will n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce il était comme pétrifié, il sentait ses genoux grelotter et tenter de les contrôler tant bien que mal. Quand enfin le professeur eu fini de l'examiner d'un air méprisant, il fit un geste de la tête en direction d'une place libre au fond de la classe près de là où Will se tenait. Ce dernier toujours très gêné se dirigea timidement vers la place et s'installa.  
"Tiens!, repris M. Lucas, notre nouvel arrivant ne nous sera pas totalement inutile, est ce que quelqu'un pourrait expliquer à M. Graham où nous en sommes dans ce chapitre sur le désir ? ». Une jeune fille aux airs de parfaite petite étudiante leva la main et commença à partir dans des considérations philosophiques extravagantes alors que Will attrapait son carnet de dessin et un crayon pour se mettre à dessiner comme il avait l’habitude de le faire en cours. Deux heures s’écoulèrent sans qu’il ne fasse rien d’autre que remplir ses feuilles de dessins. Son carnet était un peu comme son journal intime, personne n’avait le droit d’y toucher, sous aucun prétexte. Il venait d’y faire un cerf aux immenses bois sur une double page. La tête de la bête remplissait une page entière, la seconde était réservée aux bois stylisés s’entremêlant de façon très tortueuse. La figure était sinistre et inquiétante mais tout de même très majestueuse.  
  
Alors qu’il était plongé dans son carnet a travaillé les ombres de son travail il sentit la présence de quelqu’un juste derrière lui. La sonnerie avait retenti sans même qu’il ne s’en rende compte. « Will ? Enchanté moi c’est Margot Verger et lui derrière, dit la jeune fille sortie de nul part en montrant de la tête un jeune homme incroyablement petit et assez mal constitué, c’est mon frère jumeau Mason». Intimidé par cette conversation impromptue Will ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n’en sortie. Avec un sourire aux lèvres Margot reprit «Tu peux rester avec nous si tu veux, par contre nous devrions y aller nous avons 1 heure d’Art Appliqué avec M. Lecter, et il déteste qu’on arrive en retard».  
«Putain un autre prof strict» pensa Will alors que Margot et Mason commençaient à sortir de la classe. Il les suivit. Margot commença à le mettre en garde en ce qui concerne son frère, il était apparemment très discret en classe mais assez morbide et dérangé. En un rien de temps les trois jeunes gens étaient arrivés devant une salle, le numéro sur la porte indiquait 26. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà entrés et attendaient derrière leur chaise. Les frères et sœurs Verger entrèrent dans la classe et se dirigèrent vers leur chaise, laissant Will à la porte. Ce dernier n’osait pas rentrer, mise à part les élèves la classe était vide aucun professeur ne se profilait à l’horizon. Tout à coup Will aperçue le professeur, qu’il avait bousculé plus tôt dans la journée, comme sortir du mur de droite sur lequel se trouvait le tableau. Il comprit ensuite qu’il s’y trouvait une porte menant dans une sorte d’antichambre isolée. Le professeur s’approcha de lui, Will devint nerveux , sans même savoir pourquoi. «Je viens d’apprendre votre arrivée, commença M. Lecter, à mon grand regret les professeurs d’Art ne semblent pas une priorité dans cet établissement» continua t-il avec un sourire en coin. Will toujours muet observait le professeur alors que ce dernier lui dit «Donnez moi un instant, j’aimerai vous parler de votre projet d’étude, je m’occupe de vos camarades.» Il s’éloigna, et donna quelques consignes à tous les élèves.  
Il était très grand, portait un costume crème à carreaux, sa veste était accroché à un porte mentaux près de son bureau, sous son veston le pourpre de sa chemise contrastait avec la couleur de sa peau très pale tirant même vers le gris. L’homme était propre sur lui et très classe. Ses cheveux châtains aux reflets bronzes et dorés, étaient plaqués des deux cotés d’une raie qui se trouvait sur le coté droit de sa tête. Seule une mèche quelque peu grisonnante osait tombé sur son front en créant de l’ombre sur ses yeux noisette aux touches vertes et quasi-jaunes. "Il doit avoir un succès fou en salle des profs" pensa Will. L'homme s'approcha à nouveau de Will ce qui fit paniquer le jeune homme, il était vraiment mal à l'aise en public.  
"Suivez moi, on sera plus au calme dans la réserve... À moins que vous préféreriez restez à la porte", dit le professeur avec des yeux rieurs.  
Will sourit et commença à suivre le professeur en direction de la porte qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt. Une fois entré dans la grande pièce pleine de travaux d'élèves, M Lecteur ferma la porte derrière eux. Will analysait tout ce qui l'entourait, il se cogna contre un sac, plein de bouchons, faisant près de la moitié de sa taille. Surpris il leva la tête et dit en essayant de paraître naturel : "un fétichisme?", il rougit lorsqu'il compris que sa question pouvait être mal interprété et avant même de pouvoir s'excuser l'autre se mit à rire, d'un rire franc qui rassura et détendit l'étudiant. Will continua son inspection et fut intrigué par un renfoncement entre deux étagères. Il s'approcha et demanda en se tournant alors qu'il s'était accroupi : "Puis-je?". Hannibal hocha la tête en souriant. Will souleva un drap et découvrit des toiles, il en prit une consciencieusement et se releva. C'était un voilier prit dans une tempête en pleine nuit. Le ciel était pourtant très clair grâce à un éclair qui frappait dans la moitié droite de la peinture. Alors que Will était plongé dans cette tornade de nuances de bleus et gris, Hannibal était silencieux il fixait le jeune homme de dos. Son regard s'était posé sur la petite partie de peau visible de la nuque de Will, ses sombres boucles tombaient et chatouillaient sa peau nue. Hannibal aurait voulu le peindre. Il trouvait le jeune homme d'une rare beauté. Il reprit ses esprits quand Will demanda "H.L?".  
-"Hannibal Lecter répondit l'autre, Premier jour et vous connaissez déjà le prénom d'un de vos professeurs, voudriez vous faire enquêteur jeune homme? D'ailleurs à ce propos je ne connais pas votre nom?  
-Will, Will Graham monsieur et à vrai dire l'idée ne m'est pas totalement désagréable.  
-Ah! Je vous pensez plutôt dans le domaine artistique.  
-Euh... Oui je dessine un peu mais rien de bien fameux. Mais... comment l'avez vous su?  
-Vos doigts, dit le professeur en pointant la main du jeune homme.  
-Mes doigts?! répéta Will étonné.  
-Ils ont des traces de graphites qui ne trompent pas. Vous ne devriez pas dessiner durant les cours de philosophie si vous voulez obtenir votre Bac, dit-il d’un air sérieux. Montrez moi ce que vous faites et se sera oublié.  
Will paniqua, personne n'avait encore vu ses dessins.  
-Désolé je ne peux pas, bégaya t-il.  
-Pour quoi dont?  
-Je ne les ai jamais montré à qui que se soit.  
-Moi aucun de mes élèves n'a jamais vu mes toiles. C'est la journée des grandes premières. Et puis maintenant que vous avez vu mon travail, c’est la moindre des choses de me rendre la politesse.  
-Mes dessins n'ont rien avoir avec votre travail, c'est vraiment splendide.  
-Merci beaucoup, mais la flatterie ne m'empêchera pas de persévérer. Vous êtes en cours d'Art tôt ou tard je verrai vos productions autant que ce soit en terrain connu, non?  
Will posa délicatement la toile qu'il avait toujours dans les mains, sur une grande table rectangulaire au milieu de la pièce, il attrapa son carnet et le passa au professeur. Leur mains s'effleurèrent ce qui gêna énormément Will, il rougit. Le professeur ouvrit le carnet à la première page, quelques vers y étaient griffonnés.  
-Ah! vous écrivez aussi, dit-il en levant la tête.  
Will gêné hocha la tête et répondit quelque chose d’incompréhensible tellement ce fut bas. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur accéléré lorsqu’il vu le professeur tourner les pages, il avait les yeux rivés sur ceux de Lecter. Ce dernier avait un sourire bienveillant, il était plongé dans l’imaginaire du jeune homme. Le voyage bien que fascinant n’était pas toujours plaisant, certaines images étaient très crues. Chacune des pages semblaient être scannées par le professeur, ce qui inquiétait Will. Bien qu’il venait de le rencontrer Will, sans savoir pour quoi, donnait de l’importance à son avis. Peut être était ce parce qu’il le trouvait doué, sa technique était impressionnante. Le jeune homme fut sortit de sa rêverie pas le bruit d’un carnet que l’on ferme. Le professeur avait terminé son inspection et tendait son carnet à Will.  
-J’ai peur de demander ce que vous en penser, dit il en rangeant soigneusement le livre dans son sac.  
-Vous ne devriez pas, répondit Lecter un sourire aux lèvres. Vous avez un coup de crayon très particulier, qui vous est tout à fait propre, et qu’il faudra veiller à ne pas perdre en apprenant les bases et techniques. Car il est évident que vous êtes doué mais pour vous améliorez il vous faudra travailler. Je donne des cours particuliers si cela vous intéresse. Quand à l’univers, il est… -Will paniqua- impressionnant. Sombre mais captivant, même envoûtant je dirai.  
Will respira enfin, c’est comme s’il avait retenu sa respiration depuis que le professeur lui avait rendu le carnet.  
-Euh, merci Monsieur… vraiment.  
-Oh mais ce n’est pas nécessaire, j’ai simplement fait preuve d’honnêteté. Avec tout cela nous avons parlé pendant presque toute l’heure. Vos camarades doivent me rendre un devoir aujourd’hui, quelque chose d’assez facile qui rapporte de bonnes notes aux élèves dont l’art n’est pas le point fort. Je pourrais bien vous demander de me faire ça pour le prochain cours, c’est-à-dire jeudi, mais j’ai bien peur que cela soit très peu stimulant. Cela vous dit de vous prêter à l’exercice?  
Interpellé Will hocha la tête.  
-Sur une simple feuille A4 épaisse, vous devez me peindre un arbre dont le feuillage est de milles couleurs.  
Une expression d'incompréhension se forma sur le visage de Will.


End file.
